Making the Most
by Kellise
Summary: An old agent of the Lich King, turned purifier of the Ghostlands is embarking on a new quest. One shot inless someone requests anything more, and that is M for leMon


It had been years since the war on Deatholme, before the mists parted and the Pandarens washed ashore. It is strange being here, the scar healed and named Greenway until the borders of Eversong, grassy and pure while the land around is still corrupt. They call the old stronghold of the Scourge New Hope now, a place of growing strength in bad times. I smile softly and let my magic`s flow across my skin, my pale skin becoming paler as I take on the form of a Blood Elf.

The Lich King had given me many gifts before his fall. The form shift had been the most useful, an infiltration device more powerful than any unholy power. I climb out of the Greenway and walk into Tranquillien to meet my contact.

The small outpost hasn`t changed much, the sentries as watchful as ever, each member busy with tasks they have been doing for months, years in some cases but you can see and hear a few differences in atmosphere. Things have been easier since the Scar and Deatholme`s supply of undead ran out.

A few adventures with puny powers scuttle about being sent on meagre quests. It brings a fond smile to my lips watching them and remembering the days I had spent here doing the same. I nod to the experienced Troll adventure sat working on his leatherworking, his armour marking him as a Shaman. They`ve been rarer outside of Kalimdor, since the Cataclysm. Something to do with budding leylines making it better for training. Irrelevant really.

I see the hunk of Tauren before he sees me and wave for his attention, my old friend turning me and fixing me with that strange smile Tauren have, too much teeth and a faint feeling of being observed by a sentient cow. I keep my somewhat racist thoughts to myself and salute him.

"I don`t have much time" he begins in Taurahe "The druids want you. The Circle calls. I`d accompany you, friend, but things north of here require my attention. Even with the items unearthed in the mists teams must still be ready to fight on the isle."

I nod softly and tilt my head inquisitively, waiting for the punchline.

"The contact is a Night Elf waiting at New Hope, I doubt she`ll be hard to find. You best hurry, even with the amnesty given to the Circle her kind are still not welcome there." He concludes, a tone of regret in his voice. He remembers our weeks in Moonglade as keenly as I.

"Thank you, brother." I salute again and walk over to the command building where my agents have left my mount, a Mechanohog waiting for my attention. I pull the key out a pocket and saddle up for the hop over to New Hope.

The town has changed more than Stormwind, saying something considering Deathwing struck a blow home for us there. Better, here though. The dead fields are now lush grass, the slime rivers purified by goblin mechanics to pure, clean water. The druids cleared the smog as a gift for wiping an enclave of Scourge out.

And now, stood at the gate with a haggard expression and standing an imposing foot above me is my contact, a pale blue elf with dark flowing hair down to her waste. I manage to drag my gaze from a very decent chest level view to make eye contact and smile up at her.

"Greetings" I say in Common, her face neutral. She knows who I am, I can tell that much. She simply nods and passes me a scroll.

I look up astounded, grimace, smile awkwardly and then go neutral.

"Portal." I manage. She gets out the device and opens it, the pathway to Moonglade open. We walk though together, my head spinning.

We arrive at Moonglade and I warily approach the Arch druid.

"I received your request and…envoy Druid." I state calmly. "You truly wish to trade at such a price?"

He doesn`t move a muscle bar to speak. "The Temple City of En`Kilah, Borean Tundra secured, purified and handed to D.E.H.T.A. In return we will give you Kanila here" He points to the druid escorting me "And we allow access to your forces freely as well as the Alliance giving both forces a foothold closer to Icecrown. We will provide a direct flight path to the staging post from the site."

I stand there for a moment.

"You're offering me one of your people? What exactly does that mean for her?" I ask, curiosity taking the lead.

"It`s simple. She`s yours to do with as you will. Her oaths will bind her to you and will serve you until death. Upon your death she returns to us, upon her death you are expected to return her body for correct burial. A peace offering, of such."

A Night Elf aide? Perfect for causing a storm I guess.

"I can accept, if you can give me more druids and Alliance support. Without the extra channellers I`m not willing to start the ritual, it`s too risky for me and without the Alliance committed attacks may leave us too weak to succeed." I offer.

"Done." He says turning, leaving myself and Kanila alone. She looks at me, a speck of fear in her eyes. I just smile, pat her shoulder and walk to the inn. It`s going to be a long week.

We arrive at the inn and restock swiftly before I find a mage and have him open us a portal to Dalaran. After arriving at the local inn and having Kanila set her Hearthstone I take a look at her. From her slender legs, clad in leather armour that`s too tight to provide any sort of room for imagination to her moderate chest and narrow waist she is attractive. Young, for her race. A choice no doubt made for my benefit. She meets my gaze once I reach her face, a mix of emotions unreadable upon it.

"Do you actually speak Kanila?" I say, amused by her silence.

"When I have reason." She mutters shyly.

"Well I give you reason" I say dramatically "Would you like you own room?" I bow after my sentence, somewhat mocking, somewhat playful. We`re getting lucks from all the races in the building, our races known enemies. She`s aware of this, blushing as she glances right before meeting my eyes.

"Sharing is fine, Master." She says, a tone of mock fear overlaid with playfulness as she bows back. I grin, the girl (which she clearly is, no experienced Night Elf would ever be so free with a Blood Elf) turning out to be much more fun than she seemed at first.

We walk up to the room, she accepts my hand as I slide it into hers and I know she can hear the whispers behind us. My smile widens.

The talk we're finishing has lasted an hour now, her history (of which is almost exclusively schooling till a few months of recent activity training in the field) shared with mine which she seems to know all of already. When she laughs I can`t help but notice the slight fangs her race have protrude, and she freezes as I reach and run my thumb over it. She seems baffled, but in response lightly bites and holds onto my thumb with her teeth. I cock my head and wait for her to let go, but instead she licks to the tip, her tongue surprisingly soft.

"Can I have that back?" I say, pouting jokingly. She releases it and takes hold with her hand before I can get it back to my sides, trapping my wrist just above her collarbone.

"When you tell me why you did that?" She gives me an odd look, so I lean forward and sit on her lap, her long legs and muscular body easily hold up my weight despite being crossed. I`m glad to only be wearing casual clothes, a shirt and some tailored trousers as I imagine the plate armour against her leather would be uncomfortable, the thought leaving my mind as I lean forward and softly pull her chin down to open her mouth with my spare hand and kiss her, lightly and slowly and run my tongue over the fangs, savouring the feel of the sharp little teeth.

"I was wondering what that felt like" I state, as if it was nothing as she lets go of my hand and gives me a nervous look, her eyes falling down my chest and onto my lap.

"So…is this what I`m for?" She blushes.

"Do you want to be?"

"I don`t know."

I get off her lap and take of my shirt, take her hand and lead her to the bed.

"You're a druid, so I know you have learnt therapeutic techniques. Why don`t we start there?" She watches as I lay down and then it clicks and she sits straddling my waist and I look face down into the pillow, closing my eyes and sighing as she runs her hands though my hair, softly gracing my scalp. I can`t feel her clearly until she reaches my neck and runs her fingers though the knotted muscles there. Her hands are soft, nails short and trimmed and she is Good at what she does. I moan involuntarily as she catches the mess that is my shoulders and works it out, only a slight hesitation at the noise. I`m warm where our bodies meet, the heat of her body seeping through our clothes and she works diligently to remove the knots across my back, until she`s at the bottom all of a sudden. She finishes with unneeded flair and runs her nails up my back and rolls one way as she rolls me the other and then shuffles over.

"Better?" She smiles, letting me know my dopey smile giving away my thoughts.

The smile fades when I sit up and unfasten her clasps, her armour loosing and then slide it off, leaving her in her bra but she makes no move to stop me. The bra is a simple affair, crafted out of what seems to be silk cloth with mageweave straps in a dull grey.

"Lay down" I softly whisper, running my hand across her belly.

She complies and I straddle her back, floating a few inches over where her back narrows before the waist and trace my fingers down her neck. The soft feel of her skin is marred only slightly by the tension there, not knotted but the process is starting. Or it was, before I palm the skin, running it between my fingers and eliciting a sigh from her.

"You`re curious." I state as I work down to her shoulders and move her straps off them so I can massage them without chaffing my fingers. Her bones feel smoother than a human`s blades, the angles refined as I slip my thumbs under them and trace the hardness underneath. She nods as she groans, my hands lowering and unclipping the bra to get into the mid of her back.

By the time I reach the bottom she`s just as relaxed, turning to face me (an effortless role between my legs, making use of the fact I hadn`t pinned her) as I trace over her sides, causing my hands to rest over her belly again, the light blue skin soft under my hands.

"You're just as curious" she challenges, that devious little grin again. I`m looking at those little daggers in her mouth when I nod, trying to ignore the fact her bra is half off and showing a lot of under-breast. She wastes no time pulling me in and letting me explore, holding my back and forcing me to kiss her, nipping my tongue. I can faintly taste blood, but that`s ok as her tongue forces me back into my own mouth. I moan as she takes over, the animal present in every druid taking over the encounter. It`s unfair on me, but I`m loving it as she rolls us over and pins my arms down with her legs and nimbly shrugs off her bra and lets her breasts fall free, each just more than a handful for me, the little dark blue nubs erect. She lowers, forcing me to suck one, oblige her needs. It feels planned as she rubs my crotch and pins my neck, with her other arm.

Our specialisations are the only reason such as a flexible position in her case, and the sheer weight on my end can be maintained. I`m tanking this, lashing her nipple before shrugging her off, my forceful movement into a sat up position unexpected. She falls of the bed, and I`m quickly on top of her. She bites my neck, the soft pricks of her teeth causing me to bleed again, her sadistic actions bringing me pleasure as I rub her chest, squeezing and massaging as she squirms, managing to stop me biting her back.

She forces my trousers down and off, my underwear gone effortlessly with it and rolls out from under me, up on her feet quickly and locking the door. I nod appreciatively and gesture at her lower armour. She just smiles and turns out, putting her hands against the door and sticking her arse out. I walk up and hug around her, unfastening the front and sides and pulling it down, leaving her in a soft blue thong, with a small ribbon holding the side together. It only takes one tug to leave her without, the shapely form of her pert ass revealed. I softly slap it, causing a moan before sliding my length between her legs, sliding across her slit as one of her hands slide down her chest and inbetween her legs, playing with my head and clit. I can feel my heads right on her opening, but I don`t thrust.

As her nimble fingers continue their dance I roughly take her breasts and continue my earlier motions, catching her unaware as I bite down and cause her to growl and her to turn and slap me, my cheek burning as she straddles me, forcing her sex onto my face and taking my own between her hands. As soon as I get to work, lapping her oddly apple tasting juices up she moans and leans down capturing my own sex in her mouth, quickly setting a fast pace. I didn`t have time to question her desperation, speeding up my own movements.

It took all of a few minutes before I felt it, her shuddering and moaning on my face. She cums violently, biting down slightly. It hurt like a bitch, but when she finishes she dismounts and licks my face clean, a devious smile on her face as we kiss, our tastes mixing in a bizarre mix.

She doesn`t expect magic, most chicks don`t but a quick incarnation results in her frost chained to the floor, straining against the ice with a confused look before I got on top. In the confusion of kissing, she hadn`t noticed us go sideways so I could get out. I grin evilly as I softly press against her, her eyes pleading as a softly rub against her opening.

"Please…" she begs as I trace one of her rather large ears.

I oblige fully, thrusting entirely into her. It's a insanely tight fit, she`s clearly a virgin from the way she clenches, a fear reaction. I`m glad Elves don`t have hymens as I softly pull out half way and push back in, her whimpers replaced with moans, desperate hip thrusts and then with a bit of leeway I manage to get going. She`s hot and tight, burning with desire as she bucks against my body and the chains binding her, and once again she cums, her tight walls damn near bringing me off as I slow down and ride her cum out.

She looks up at me confused as I lean in and lick her neck, winding her up and starting anew, watching her build up again quickly as I angle so I can finger fuck her clit as well as body, the friction rapidly building her up as I play with the little wet nub. Her final cum is too much, the tight walls clamping down as she bucks so I can`t slow, bringing my climax on suddenly the chains around her wrists fading and breaking with my lack of concentration. I can feel her open further as I fill her. She smiles up and nips my neck as I shudder, and once I`m finished we lay there for a while as evening settles to night. Then I stand and we go wash, Kanila letting me wash her and dress her and watching me do the same with curiosity.

As we lay down to sleep, the last thing I hear is her speaking in hushed, content tones.

"I knew this would be a good assignment…" I squeeze her hand in return and cuddle up. D.E.H.T.A can wait.


End file.
